goldtoothcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Neat Freak (Matthew Markson)
Neat Freak, real name Matthew Markson, is a fictional supervillain and mercenary appearing in American comic books published by Goldtooth Comics. Created by Nathan Seals in July of 2013. Neat Freak is one of Neo New York's most deadly assassins. Neat Freak is a shut in scientist who must wear a protective Hazmat suit in order to survive. He bases most of his crimes around cleaning up the city, which he considered to be infected with germs and disease, complete with a "Incineration Ray" that can eat away germs, skin or even molecules. In his origin story, he is a former CDC member who suffered an brutal attack by a techno-gang while attempting to finally get a taste of normal life with his online girlfriend, who was also a shut in. History Matthew Markson was always a bit of a germaphobe. Having severe mysophobia and was constantly getting sick. As a result, Matt always stayed inside and never left his house, constantly obsessing over his schoolwork and cleaning. He even had to wear a protective suit to ensure that he did not get infected. After graduating college with a degree in mechanical sciences and microbiomics, he joined the CDC, but grew increasingly more obsessed with germs and bacteria. Matt designed a better suit that let him go outside to meet up with a girl he had been talking to online for some time. After a very successful date, they were attacked in an alleyway by a techno-gang. There they tore off his protective suit and dragged him and his girlfriend to one of the city dumps, where they rubbed them in as much of the radioactive and corroding trash as possible and left him in a soaking mess of trash and muck. Matthew laid there, frozen in fear, for several hours before he was found by his frantic parents and taken to the hospital, where he was miraculously revived and unharmed. Immediately Matt rushed to find cleaning materials and started to scrub himself clean until his skin began to peel off, he was stopped by a team of doctors and nurses Later he was found scrubbing the dead bodies of his parents, who were now also skinless and soaking in a bathtub filled with chemicals. He was arrested and placed into a secure mental ward for several years until he was considered cured and released. However, his girlfriend was long gone and his obsession with finding his attackers and the reason he lost her festered under the surface and his madness had just begun. Now Matt is obsessed with purifying the world of the evil of disease and attempts to kill anyone who could contain a disease. With his modified hazmat battle suit, he is able to go out into the world and fight against what he considers to be the biggest disease the world faces; life itself. Powers and Abilities Powers: * None Abilities: * Mechanized HAZMAT battle suit * Incinerator Ray: A beam of pure energy that, given enough time, will eat away at anything at an atomic level. Category:List of Supervillains